Boku no Highschool Love and Life
by MaDoge
Summary: -WARNING : FANFICTION ONLY! JIKA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA DALAM KEHIDUPAN NYATA ITU HANYA KEBETULAN!- Yonjuu Hachi Gakuen, tempat di mana ada banyak cerita, termasuk cerita soal PERCINTAAN. Pemuda bernama Deva pun mengalaminya di sini. Bagaimana kisah Deva? OOC, OC, SEDIKIT TYPO (JKT48 Fanfiction, For FANS, By FANS) (Chapter 5 Updated)
1. FIRST DAY

Ketemu dengan saya Author baru di sini!^^ Ini fanfict pertama saya (Walaupun dulu sering bikin fanfict, tapi ini fanfict pertama yang di post di internet :v). Baiklah, Happy Reading minna~!^w^

* * *

-FIRST DAY-

* * *

"Ding dong ding dong".

Suara bel masuk telah berbunyi, tanda kami mengawali hari baru di Yonjuu Hachi Gakuen. Aku Deva. Aku orang yang easy-going, dan kata teman-temanku aku pintar. Dan aku juga laki-laki!

Sesudah bel berbunyi, guru pun masuk ke kelas kami, tepatnya kelas 1-D. Ya, dan wali kelas kami adalah Bapak Tatsumoto-San. Tatsumoto-San menyuruh kami memperkenalkan diri. Dan sampailah pada bagianku, aku pun memperkenalkan diri. "Deva. Umur 17 tahun", ya itulah diriku.

Di hari pertama ini aku belum mengenal siapapun di sekolah ini. Yah kecuali wali kelas ku yang tadi aku sebutkan. Tapi, di saat istirahat, perempuan yang belum aku kenal yang duduk di sampingku, mengajakku berkenalan.

"B-Bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu...?" Katanya dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Ah, iya, baiklah. Deva desu! Kamu bisa memanggilku Deva-Kun!" kataku dengan sigap.

"Cindy Yuvia, teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Cinvia-Chan" katanya.

"Menurutku terlalu rumit jika harus memanggilmu "Cinvia-Chan"".

"Lalu, kau ingin memanggilku apa?" tanyanya dengan malu.

"Cindy... Cin... Yuvi... Yuu... Vi... Vee... Ah! Yupi-Chan desu!" kataku dengan senang.

"Yupi-Chan? Kelihatannya menarik".

Disaat kita mengobrol berdua, datanglah teman Yupi-Chan dengan membawa makanan untuknya dan Yupi-Chan.

"Oi, oi Cinvia-Chan! Waktu aku beli semua ini untuk berdua, ternyata kamu malah berduaan dengan dia" kata teman Yupi-Chan.

"N-Nadila-Chan! Terima kasih telah membelikannya untukku. Kita baru berkenalan kok!" katanya dengan muka memerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?" kata Nadila-Chan dengan berbisik yang agak keras sehingga aku mendengarnya.

"Dia Deva-Kun" kata Yupi-Chan dengan senang hati.

"Wah... Tampannya... Apakah kau menyukainya Cinvia-Chan?".

"Ah! Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya! Dan ngomong-ngmong panggilanku sudah berubah..." kata Yupi-Chan sambil tersipu malu.

"Berubah? Menjadi siapa" tanya Nadila-Chan bingung.

"Yupi-Chan. Deva-Kun yang membuatnya".

"Uwaaaaa... Benarkah itu Deva-Kun?" tanya Nadila-Chan padaku.

"I-Iya, aku yang membuatnya.." kataku menjelaskan.

"Uwaaaa... Keren... Ah, ngomong-ngomong Yupi-Chan, maukah kau menemaniku menemui Ryo-Kun? Aku sudah berjanji untuk membawakannya bekal di hari pertama ini" kata Nadila-Chan.

"Ah, baiklah. A-Aku pergi dulu ya, Deva-Kun. Jaa...".

"Ah, iya. Jaa, Yupi-Chan" kataku menyalaminya.

Akhirnya aku berkenalan dengan seseorang. Yah walaupun aku sudah mengobrol sedikit dengan Nadila-Chan, tapi mungkin secara tidak langsung kami berkenalan.

**48 GAKUEN**

Ada seorang lagi yang mengajakku berkenalan di hari pertama ini. Dan dia orangnya mungkin agak merepotkan untukku. Yah, demi mengenal sekolah ini lebih dalam, kita harus mempunyai banyak teman kan?

"Oi, oi!" teriak seseorang yang memanggilku.

"?" Aku hanya tertatap heran.

"Kau sepertinya kurang bersemangat di hari ini? Kenalkan, Tatsumi Daimu desu! Murid Yonjuu Hachi Gakuen yang akan membuat sejarah di sekolah ini!".

"Uwoooo... Sugee... Deva desu!" kataku dengan semangat juga walaupun aku tidak terlalu semangat.

"Jadi, kau belum terlalu mengenal sekolah ini?" tanya Tatsu.

"Yah, tentu saja murid baru itu belum terlalu mengenal sekolah barunya kan?" kataku.

"Kau salah, buktinya aku sudah cukup mengenal sekolah ini! Huahahahaaa! Ini sebuah pencapaian luar biasa bukan?!" katanya bangga.

"Kau cukup mengetahui sekolah ini dengan cepat? Bagaimana bisa?".

"Itu karena... Kakakku sekolah di sini" katanya.

"Kakakmu ternyata di sini juga. Pantas saja kau bisa mengetahui sekolah ini lebih dulu…".

"Biar kujelaskan. Sekolah ini dibagi 3 lantai, lantai pertama terdapat kelas 3-A-F, kantin, dan kamar mandi, lalu lantai kedua terdapat kelas 2-A-F, UKS, dan kamar mandi, lalu lantai ketiga terdapat kelas 1-A-F, ruang guru, dan kamar mandi. Di beberapa lantai memang ada beberapa ruang klub, tapi tidak perlu kujelaskan, toh nanti kamu bakal melihatnya sendiri. Lalu di bagian depan sekolah terdapat gerbang masuk dan taman yang luas, sedangkan di bagian kiri terdapat parkir sepeda, di belakang sekolah juga ada halaman yang luas yang biasanya dipakai untuk olahraga, dan dibagian kanan hanya ada pagar yang sangat dekat dengan tembok bagian kanan sekolah" katanya menjelaskan dengan rinci.

"Wahh... Kau benar-benar mengetahui sekolah ini... Tapi apa kau sudah kenal dengan semuanya, Tatsu?" tanyaku.

"I... Itu sih mudah! Aku bisa berkenalan dengan semuanya nanti! Hahahaha!".

"B... Baiklah... Aku akan ke kantin dulu".

"Baiklah! Aku juga akan menjelaskan sekolah ini kepada siswa lainnya! Jaa, Deva" katanya dengan gaya sok keren.

"Ah, Jaa" kataku sebelum pergi.

**48 GAKUEN**

Setibanya aku di kantin, aku membeli sedikit snack untuk aku makan. Setelah aku makan di kantin, aku langsung ingin kembali ke kelas. Tapi di perjalanan menuju kelas, aku malah menabrak cewek kelas lain.

"Bugh!".

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! A-Aku sedang buru-buru! Maaf!" kata perempuan itu.

"Eh! Tidak! I-Ini salahku! Aku jalan tidak lihat-lihat!" kataku meminta maaf.

"Sini biar aku bantu..." aku pun membantunya mengambil buku-bukunya.

Sambil aku membantu memunguti bukunya, aku pun melihat salah satu bukunya yang ternyata adalah komik Detective Conan. Akupun membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah... Detective Conan! Ini kan volume terbaru!" Kataku kaget.

"Eh, iya. Aku baru membelinya kemarin. Kamu juga suka Conan?" kata anak perempuan itu.

"Iya! Aku punya semua komiknya! Oiya, aku Deva! Kelas 10-D. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?".

"A-Aku Vanka. 10-B" katanya dengan manis.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku harus ke perpustakaan. Jaa, Deva-Kun..." ia mengucapkan salam padaku.

"Jaa... Vanka-Chan...".

Cewek itu pun pergi meninggalkanku menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Ding dong ding dong".

Saatnya masuk kelas untuk memulai pelajaran lagi!

**48 GAKUEN**

"Ding dong ding dong".

Suara bel sekolah terakhir di hari ini. Menandakan selesainya kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah ini. Aku pun pulang untuk beristirahat di rumah orang tuaku. Aku sendiri di rumah orang tuaku, karena orang tuaku bekerja di Amerika.

Di saat perjalanan pulang, aku melihat seorang cewek (Lagi) di jalan mengenakan seragam sekolahku. Aku pun menyapanya.

"Ka-Kau anak Yonjuu Hachi Gakuen?" kataku dengan sedikit malu.

"Ah! I-Iya! Ka-Kamu siapa?" kata perempuan itu.

"Kau murid baru juga?".

"I-Iya. Ah! Kamu kalau tidak salah Deva-Kun ya?" ia bertanya.

"Eh? I-Iya, kau tau dari mana?"

"Vanka beri tau aku tadi. Oiya, aku Shinta Naomi. Boleh panggil Naomi-Chan" kata Naomi-Chan dengan anggun

"B-Baiklah... Ngomong-ngomong rumahmu di mana? Kenapa lewat sini juga?".

"Rumahku di daerah Dendentora" Naomi bilang.

"Eeh?! Benarkah?! Pantas lewat sini. Berarti arah rumah kita searah."

"Benarkah?! Ah, bagaimana mulai besok kita berangkat berdua saja?" Naomi-Chan mengajakku.

"B-Boleh-boleh saja! Ahahaha..." Kataku kaget mendengar perkataan Naomi-Chan.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk rumah dulu. Jaa, Deva-Kun..." Kata Naomi-Chan menyalami ku.

"Jaa... Naomi-Chan...".

Setelah itu pun aku sampai di rumah. Aku langsung mandi dan megistirahatkan badanku.

"**Kalau di hitung-hitung sudah banyak orang yang ku kenal di sekolahku. Tapi apa tidak aneh kalo aku kebanyakan berkenalan dengan cewek hari ini? Nanti aku di kira tidak normal. Eeehh! Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu?! Ah, sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tidur**" Batinku.

Dan akhirnya aku tidur untuk mengisi energi agar siap dengan kejadian esok hari di Yonjuu Hachi Gakuen.

* * *

-"FIRST DAY" END-

* * *

Yeaaayyy! Akhirnya selesai jugaa!\(^w^)/ Gimana fanfictnya minna-san? Kasih author kritik & saran ya~! Biar author bisa makin berkembang^w^ Arigatou~!


	2. A DAY WITH YUPI-CHAN

Yo Minna~! MaDoge's here! Kembali dengan cerita JKT48 Love Series : Boku no Higschool Love and Life! Yeaaayyy~~! Daripada author cerewet, cangkeman, lambe gede, dan sejenisnya, selamat membaca ya Minna~!^w^

* * *

-A DAY WITH YUPI-CHAN-

* * *

"Kriiiinnngggg!"

Suara alarm itu berbunyi untuk membangunkanku pukul 5. Aku pun mandi, berpakaian lalu sarapan. Setelah itu pun aku berangkat. Ya, menuju Yonjuu Hachi Gakuen!

Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa untuk menjemput Naomi-Chan. Aku kan kemarin sudah berjanji untuk berangkat bersamanya. Aku pun menekan bel rumahnya.

"Teeettttt".

Lalu keluarlah seorang perempuan yang sedikit mirip dengan Naomi-Chan.

"Siapa sih yang pagi-pagi begini datang?" Kata perempuan itu dengan juteknya.

"Ah, maaf mengganggumu! A-Aku mencari Naomi-Chan...".

"Ka-Kakak siapa? Pacar Nao-Nee?" kata perempuan itu terheran.

"I-Iya. Maksudku, bukaaannn! A-Aku teman Naomi-Chan. Katanya dia akan berangkat bersamaku pagi ini ke sekolah." Aku sedikit gugup karena ditanyakan seperti itu.

"Nao-Nee beruntung banget sih dapet laki-laki kayak kakak." Perempuan itu mengembungkan pipinya karena iri.

"Sinka-Chan! Apa yang kamu lakuin di sana?!" Teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah.

"Eh, itu... Deva-Kun?! Sinka-Chaaann! Kamu ngapain diem disitu bukannya memanggilku atau menyuruhnya masuk." Naomi-Chan memarahi adiknya, Sinka-Chan.

"Habis, Nao-Nee punya pacar seganteng dia sih.".

"Apaaa?! A-A-Aku b-bukan pacarnyaaa! Sudahlah kau bahkan belum bersiap untuk sekolah. Sudah sana." Kata Naomi-Chan.

"Benarkah Nao-Nee bukan pacarnya? Kalau begitu, aku masih bisa menjadi pacarnya dong. Yeeeaayy." Kata Sinka-Chan senang lalu masuk ke rumah.

"E-Eh, i-itu adikmu?" Tanyaku.

"Iya. Namanya Sinka. Maaf ya, adikku memang suka membuat masalah...".

"Eh, tidak kok! Dia bahkan tidak membuat masalah apapun. Hehe.".

"Ya sudah. Ayo berangkat." Ajak Naomi-Chan

**48 GAKUEN**

Sesampainya di sekolah. Kami pun berpisah untuk masuk ke kelas kami masing-masing.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk ke kelas dulu. Jaa, Naomi-Chan." Aku menyalaminya

"Jaa, Deva-Kun."

Aku pun langsung masuk kelas dan menaruh tasku di mejaku. Tatsu pun menghampiriku.

"Yo, Deva! Apa kau sudah memilih?!" Tanyanya.

"Memilih? Memilih apa?" Tanyaku membalas sambil keheranan.

"Apa?! Kau belum tau?! Sebentar lagi akan diadakan perekrutan anggota klub baru! Sangat banyak klub di sekolah ini! Seperti klub sepak bola, baseball, band, basket, dan masih banyak lagi!" Katanya menjelaskan.

"Uwaaaaa... Tapi aku belum tau harus ikut apa."

"Tenang! Aku memiliki banyak brosurnya, akan ku berikan kau satu-satu tiap klub!" Tatsu pun memberiku brosur tiap klub.

"Ah, terima kasih Tatsu. Aku akan melihatnya nanti di rumah." Aku berterima kasih padanya

"Baiklah. Aku pergi ke kelas lain dulu untuk menawarkan brosur. Jaa!" Dia pun keluar kelas.

"Jaa".

Setelah Tatsu keluar, Yupi-Chan pun masuk ke kelas. Lalu ia menyapaku.

"Ohayo, Deva-Kun.".

"Ohayo, Yupi-Chan!".

"Brosur apa itu Deva-Kun?" Tanya Yupi-Chan.

"Ah, ini brosur klub. Kan sebentar lagi pendaftaran klub." Jawabku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau masuk klub apa, Yupi-Chan?"

"Eeeetoooo... Mungkin..." Yupi-Chan berpikir.

Sebelum selesai bicara, ada seorang yang datang lagi. Ia pun menyapaku dan Yupi-Chan.

"Ohayo~! Love Couplee~!" Ternyata itu adalah Nadila-Chan.

"Eehh! Nadila-Chan! Kenapa kamu memanggil kita seperti ituuu?!" Kata Yupi-Chan protes.

"Soalnya kalian berdua selalu bersama sih dari kemarin. Jadi kan kalian seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi. Atau jangan-jangan kalian berdua sudah ja..."

"Beluuummm!" Kataku dan Yupi-Chan bersamaan memotong perkataan Nadila-Chan.

"Eh, tidak, aku bercanda kok! Ahaha." Kata Nadila tertawa sendiri.

"Oiya, Deva-Kun, aku mau bertanya sesuatu..." Kata Yupi-Chan sambil sedikit gugup.

"Apa?".

"Apakah kau mau...". Yupi-Chan mengawali perkataannya.

"**Uwaaaaaaaaaaa! Jangan-jangan Yupi-Chan mau menjadikan aku jadi pacarnya?! Padahal kan kita baru saja berkenalan kemarin! Aku harus menerimanya atau menolaknya?! Dia cantik tapi masa langsung saja pacaran?! Uwaaaaa gimana inii?!**" Batinku.

"Apakah kau mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan kota nanti setelah pulang sekolah?" Lanjut Yupi-Chan.

"Eh? Pe-Pe-Per-Perpustakaan? B-Baiklah..." Kataku gugup.

"**Terima kasih Tuhan, untung dia tidak menjadikanku pacarku, karena aku belum siap**" Batin Deva keringat dingin.

"Ding dong ding dong" Bel pun berbunyi. Waktunya masuk pelajaran.

**48 GAKUEN**

"Ding dong ding dong"

Bel istirahat pun bunyi. Aku ke kantin untuk istirahat makan siang. Tapi aku tidak sendiri, aku bersama Yupi-Chan.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Yupi-Chan?" Tanyaku.

"Ramen saja." Kata Yupi-Chan.

"Baiklah, Ramen 2 ya!" Aku berteriak.

Di saat kita duduk berdua, datanglah Vanka-Chan.

"Deva-Kun?" Vanka-Chan memanggilku.

"Eh, Vanka-Chan?" Panggilku balik.

"B-Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Katanya sambil mukanya memerah.

"Boleh kok! Malah kan lebih seru jika bertiga seperti ini!" Kataku.

"I-Itu siapa Deva-Kun?" Bisik Yupi-Chan padaku.

"Kenalkan, itu Vanka-Chan. Vanka-Chan, ini Yupi-Chan." Aku memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain.

"Mmm.." Kedua orang ini mengangguk bersama.

"Kau memesan apa Vanka-Chan?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak memesan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membaca di kantin saja. Tapi setelah itu aku melihatmu dan Yupi-Chan. Jadi aku datangi saja." Vanka-Chan menjelaskan.

"Ooh... Jadi begitu." Kataku.

"Ah, iya, aku harus mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan dulu. Jaa, Deva-Kun. Yupi-Chan.".

"Jaa..." Kataku dan Yupi-Chan bersamaan.

"Deva-Kun, a-apa kau dekat dengan Vanka-Chan?" Tanya Yupi-Chan.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku tidak terlalu dekat kok. Kita jarang bicara." Kataku menjelaskan.

"Ooohh.".

"Itu makanan sudah datang." Kataku.

"Ah, baiklah." Kata Yupi-Chan.

"Itadakimasu!" Kata kami bersama-sama.

Kami pun makan berdua di kantin. Mungkin kami bukan dua orang yang berpacaran. Tapi, kita sepertinya sangat mesra.

**48 GAKUEN**

"Ding dong ding dong"

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Aku pergi berjalan ke perpustakaan kota bersama Yupi-Chan. Aku sudah bilang kepada Naomi-Chan untuk pulang sendiri dulu. Di saat perjalanan menuju perpustakaan kota, ada yang memanggil kami berdua.

"Yupi-Chaaann! Deva-Kuuunn!" Kata seseorang yang berteriak yang ternyata adalah Nadila-Chan yang lari bersama Ryo.

"Nadila-Chan?! Ng-Ngapain kamu ngejar kita?!" Kata Yupi-Chan.

"Bolehkah kami berdua ikut kalian menuju ke perpustakaan kota? Kami janji tidak akan mengganggu kalian berpacaran kok. Iya kan, Ryo-Kun?" Kata Nadila-Chan dengan imutnya.

"I-Iya." Kata Ryo.

"Kami kan tidak berpacaraan!" Kataku dan Yupi-Chan sedikit keras.

"I-Iya deh. Tapi boleh ya?" Pinta Nadila-Chan.

"Ba-Baiklah..." Kata Yupi-Chan.

Akhirnya kami melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Perjalanan kami sedikit hening karena kita berdua hanya diam saja. Sedangkan Nadila-Chan terus mengobrol dan bergandengan dengan Ryo di belakang kami.

"Hei, daripada hening begini, mending kalian melakukan sesuatu." Kata Nadila-Chan.

"Misalnya apa?" Tanya Yupi-Chan.

"Seperti ini." Nadila-Chan memegang salah satu tangan kami dan membuat ku dan Yupi-Chan bergandengan berdua.

"Eh..." Kataku dan Yupi-Chan bersamaan.

"Nah, kan seperti ini sedikit lebih manis." Kata Nadila-Chan.

"B-Baiklah..." Kataku dan Yupi-Chan bersamaan lagi.

Dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami lagi dengan bergandengan berdua.

**48 GAKUEN**

Akhirnya sampai juga kami di perpustakaan kota. Nadila-Chan dan Ryo berpisah dari kami dan pergi mencari buku sendiri. Sedangkan aku menemani Yupi-Chan mencari buku yang ingin di bacanya.

"Kau ingin mencari buku apa?" Tanyaku.

"Mmmm... Aku ingin mencari buku tentang sejarah dunia." Kata Yupi-Chan.

"Ooh." Jawabku kembali.

"Tapi aku tidak menemukannya." Kata Yupi-Chan lagi.

"Mungkin, yang itu..." Aku menunjuk ke rak bagian atas yang mungkin tempat buku yang dicari Yupi-Chan.

"Ah! Iya! Yang itu!" Dia pun mencoba untuk mengambilnya, tapi tidak sampai.

"Hey, hati-hati Yupi-Chan.".

Yupi-Chan mencoba berulang kali, tapi gagal. Sampai akhirnya aku mengangkatnya untuk membantunya mengambil.

"Sudah dapat belum?" Tanyaku dari bawah.

"D-Deva-Kun! K-Kamu ngapain?!" Tanya Yupi-Chan gugup.

"Mengangkatmu, biar sampai untuk ngambil buku itu." Kataku.

"B-Baiklah...".

Setelah buku itu diambil, muka Yupi-Chan memerah. Sepertinya dia malu karena aku angkat tadi. Setelah itu kami pulang.

**48 GAKUEN**

Aku pulang berdua dengan Yupi-Chan saja, sedangkan Ryo dan Nadila-Chan pulang berdua sendiri. Tiba-tiba Yupi-Chan membuka pembicaraan.

"D-Deva-Kun...".

"Ada apa, Yupi-Chan?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kau besok tidak ada kegiatan?" Giliran Yupi-Chan bertanya.

"Tidak, besok kan hari Minggu. Memanga ada apa Yupi-Chan?" Tanyaku kembali.

"M-Maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke taman hiburan?" Tanyanya yang membuatku kaget.

"E-Eh? T-Ta-Taman hiburan? B-Bisa saja kok!" Jawabku.

"Baiklah! A-Aku tunggu di tamannya pukul 9 ya! Aku pulang duluan ya, Deva-Kun. Jaa" Kata Yupi-Chan yang lalu meninggalkanku.

"Jaa, Yupi-Chan...".

**48 GAKUEN**

Sebelum ke rumah, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menuju mini market dekat rumah. Aku ingin belanja karena bahan makan malam di rumah sudah habis semua. Tapi, di mini market aku malah bertemu Vanka-Chan.

"V-Vanka-Chan?!" Kataku kaget.

"Lho, Deva-Kun disini?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau belanja di sini?" Tanyaku sekarang.

"Rumahku di daerah Tendonshi." Katanya

"Be-Benarkah?!" Kataku kaget lagi.

"Memang kenapa Deva-Kun?" Tanya Vanka-Chan

"Berarti jalannya searah denganku." Kataku.

"Oh. Oiya, ngomong-ngomong Deva-Kun..." Vanka-Chan mulai berbicara.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya di saat istirahat tadi aku ingin menanyakan ini. Maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke taman hiburan besok?" Vanka-Chan mengajakku dengan polosnya.

"A-Apaa?! T-Taman hiburan?! B-Be-Besok?! Jam berapa?!".

"Kalau kau mau sih, aku akan menunggumu di tamannya pukul 9." Kata Vanka-Chan.

"**Persis seperti ajakan Yupi-Chan. Aku ingin menerimanya, tapi aku sudah membuat janji dengan Yupi-Chan. Tapi ajakan perempuan ini, berbeda. Dia seperti benar-benar ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan.**" Batinku.

"B-Baiklah. A-Aku bisa..." Kataku.

"Baiklah, aku pulang ya, Deva-Kun. Jaa!" Kata Vanka-Chan dengan ceria, lalu dia mencium pipiku dengan bibirnya yang manis itu.

"J-Jaa..." Aku hanya bisa gugup setelah kejadian itu.

**48 GAKUEN**

Setelah belanja, aku langsung pulang ke rumah dan membersihkan diri, lalu aku menyiapkan makan malam dan memakannya seorang diri di rumah. Lalu aku tidur dengan pikiran yang membebaniku.

"**Bagaimana besok jika terjadi perselisihan antara mereka berdua. Pasti besok menjadi hari yang berat bagiku. Baiklah, Deva, buat besok menjadi santai saja. Pasti besok akan menjadi hari yang baik. Semoga semua baik-baik saja besok.**" Batinku.

Dan akhirnya mataku tertutup untuk tidur sampai besok pagi.

* * *

-"A DAY WITH YUPI-CHAN" END-

* * *

Yeaaayyy~!^^ Akhirnya selesai juga eps. 2 ini! Judulnya sehari bersama Yupi, tapi padahal gak sehari full ya DX Gomen kalo pendek, garing, dan sejenisnya m(_ _)m Kritik dan saran di Review ya! Jaa!


	3. THE PARK AND THE PARTY

Yo minna~! Back with Author MaDoge dalam acara... eh, cerita JKT48 Love Series : Boku no Highschool Love and Life! Yeaayy! ^w^ Di episode ini ada orang baru lho yang masuk fict ini! Udah, daripada nunggu lama lagi, happy reading~! ^w^

* * *

-THE AMUSEMENT PARK AND THE HOUSEWARMING PARTY-

* * *

"Dihimbau kepada warga setempat untuk membawa payung atau jas hujan di saat berpergian. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan akan terjadi hujan pukul 1 siang nanti.".

Pagi yang cerah. Karena pagi ini tidak ada aktivitas apapun, makanya aku menonton ramalan cuaca. Dan itu lah yang aku dapat tadi.

Yah, pagi ini sedikit sepi di daerah rumahku. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian sepi hilang karena ada tetangga baru yang pindah di dekat rumahku. Mungkin mereka orang kaya. Karena setauku, rumah sebelah itu dijual dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tertarik kepada keluarga yang baru pindah itu, mereka hanya memiliki anak satu, dan anak itu sangatlah cantik...

**48 GAKUEN**

Sekarang pukul 8. Aku ingin bersiap-siap untuk ke taman hiburan, karena aku sudah janji dengan Vanka-Chan dan Yupi-Chan. Tapi sebelum aku siap-siap, ada yang memencet bel rumahku. Otomatis aku membuka pintuku untuk orang itu.

"Ohayo... Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi seperti ini..." Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah anak perempuan tetangga baru itu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa ya?" Tanyaku berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Aku Noella Sisterina, bisa dipanggil Noella-Chan kok. Aku tetangga baru yang pindah dari Hokkaido. Keluargaku mau mengundang tetangga baru kami di daerah sini untuk merayakan "Housewarming party" kami agar kami bisa lebih dekat dengan orang daerah sini. Maukah kau datang jam 8 malam nanti?" Kata Noella-Chan.

"Baiklah. Jika aku tidak ada kegiatan, aku akan datang." Kataku dengan singkat.

"B-Baik! Aku pergi dulu. Aku masih harus mengundang tetangga lain. Jaa...".

"Jaa... Noella-Chan..." Kataku menyalaminya.

"**Dia sangat cantik. Matanya yang indah itu, bagaikan berlian yang berkilau. Sudah kutentukan! Aku harus ikut "Housewarming party"nya nanti malam! Agar aku bisa melihatnya lagi!**" Batinku.

Setelah kejadian itu pun aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

**48 GAKUEN**

Aku pun sudah berangkat mengenakan jaket dan celana jeans. Tampaknya aku sedikit terlambat. Aku pun berjalan sedikit cepat agar tidak membuat kedua wanita cantik itu tidak kecewa. Sampainya aku di sana, aku melihat mereka berdua. Yupi-Chan dengan baju kaos dan menggunakan rok di atas lutut dan juga menggunakan bando pink. Sedangkan Vanka-Chan menggunakan sweater krem dan rok diatas lutut juga. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat cantik. Mereka berdua menunggu di depan patung di taman itu. Aku pun menyapa mereka dengan sedikit gugup.

"O-Ohayo... Yupi-Chan, Vanka-Chan...".

"Ohayo Deva-Kun..." Kata mereka berdua sambil memerah mukanya.

"Deva-Kun, apa kau mengajak Vanka-Chan juga kemarin?" Tanya Yupi-Chan.

"Etoo... Itu... Tidak aku tidak mengajaknya... Tapi...".

"Apa kau mengajak Yupi-Chan kemarin, Deva-Kun?" Pertanyaan tambahan dari Vanka-Chan sebelum aku menyelaesaikan perkataanku.

"Tidak... Bukan begitu... Sebenarnya kemarin Yupi-Chan sudah mengajakku duluan, lalu aku bertemu dengan Vanka-Chan. Vanka-Chan juga mengajakku, tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku tau sebenarnya kalian ingin berdua saja denganku, tapi aku tidak ingin ada yang sedih hari ini. Jadi maaf ya, kita harus berjalan bertiga." Kataku menjelaskan.

"I-Iya, tidak apa-apa kok Deva-Kun..." Jawab Yupi-Chan.

"Lagipula, ini akan membuatku dan Yupi-Chan menjadi lebih dekat kok." Kata Vanka-Chan.

"B-Baiklah. Ayo..." Ajakku.

"Mmm..." Angguk mereka berdua bersamaan.

Kita pun berjalan menuju gerbang taman hiburan itu. Setelah kami masuk, tiba-tiba mereka berdua memeluk erat tanganku satu-satu. Ini seperti, mereka tidak ingin kehilanganku...

Setelah kita masuk, kita mengelilingi taman hiburan itu. Mereka pun meminta untuk menaiki wahana yang ada di sana.

"De-Deva-Kun, ayo naik bianglala itu saja, aku ingin menikmati pemandangan dari atas sana." Ajak Yupi-Chan.

"Kenapa kita tidak naik komedi putar itu saja Deva-Kun? Pasti akan seru jika naik bertiga." Ajak Vanka-Chan juga.

"Eh, tapi aku kan tidak mungkin melakukan keduanya dengan bersamaan. Satu-satu ya... Kenapa kita tidak naik komedi putar dulu, lalu naik bianglala." Ajakku.

"Baiklah..." Kesetujuan keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

Akhirnya kami naiki komedi putar. Vanka mengajakku duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan Yupi-Chan di depanku.

"Deva-Kun, naiki kuda yang di sebelahku ini ya!" Kata Vanka-Chan.

"Eh, iya..." Jawabku.

"Aku akan di depan kalian..." Kata Yupi-Chan.

Kami pun menikmati komedi yang berputar searah jarum jam ini. Setelah selesai, akhirnya kami pun naik bianglala. Yupi-Chan duduk di sebelahku sedangkan Vanka-Chan duduk menghadap kami berdua.

"Deva-Kun duduk di sebelahku ya!" Ajak Yupi-Chan dengan senang.

"Baik.".

Saat diatas, kami pun menikmati pemandangan yang indah. Dihias dengan gunung dan danau yang berada di dekat taman hiburan ini. Sungguh indah. Yupi-Chan pun mengajakku untuk melihat sekitar.

"Ah! Liat! Gunung itu indah sekali!" Kata Yupi-Chan.

"Iya, itu memang indah." Kataku.

"Vanka-Chan, kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka di atas ketinggian seperti ini?" Tanyaku kepada Vanka-Chan.

"Ah, tidak kok! Aku baik-baik saja! Hanya saja, aku jarang melihat pemandangan yang indah seperti ini." Kata Vanka-Chan yang terlihat tidak jujur.

Selesailah kami naik bianglala tersebut. Kami turun dan aku mengajak mereka untuk naik roller coaster. Mereka tampak sedikit takut.

"Tadi itu pemandangannya sangat bagus ya!" Kata Yupi-Chan senang sambil memeluk erat tanganku.

"Iya. Oiya, bagaimana setelah ini kita naik roller coaster itu saja?" Ajakku.

"Eh?! Kau serius, Deva-Kun?" Tanya Vanka-Chan sambil memeluk erat tanganku juga.

"Iya, kalau tidak berani tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak memaksa kalian." Jawabku.

"A-Aku berani..." Kata Yupi-Chan.

"Eh, kalau begitu, a-aku juga..." Kata Vanka-Chan setelahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo naik~!" Ajakku.

Akhirnya kami pun naik roller coaster itu. Satu box berisi 3 tempat duduk. Jadi aku di tengah, Yupi-Chan di kananku dan Vanka-Chan di kiriku. Mereka terlihat sedikit pucat. Aku tidak ingin mereka kenapa-kenapa. Tapi seatbelt kami sudah terpasang dengan erat. Jadi, tidak ada jalan keluar lagi.

Setelah 5 menit menunggu, berputarlah roda roller coaster itu. Awalnya hanya perjalanan biasa, lalu mendaki sangat tinggi. Kedua wanita ini tampak takut. Mereka pun memgang tanganku dengan sangat sangat sangat erat. Dan setelah sampai puncaknya, roller coaster ini pun turun dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Seisi coaster ini berteriak kegirangan dan ketakutan. Termasuk Vanka-Chan dan Yupi-Chan.

"Uwaaaaaa!" Kataku kegirangan.

"Kyyaaaaaaa! Devaaaa-Kuuuunnn! Aku takuuuuttt!" Teriak Vanka-Chan.

"Deva-Kuuuunnnn! Aku menyukaimuu!" Teriak Yupi-Chan yang sedikit samar terdengar olehku.

"Eh..." Aku pun terkaget.

Setelah selesai menaiki roller coaster, Yupi-Chan pun izin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Tinggalah aku dan Vanka-Chan berdua.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu" Kata Yupi-Chan.

"Baiklah..."Kataku.

"Deva-Kun..." Vanka-Chan memanggilku.

"Iya? Ada apa Vanka-Chan?".

"A-Apa kau mendengar perkataan Yupi-Chan tadi di roller coaster itu?" Tanya Vanka-Chan.

"Eh? Perkataan apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Jawabku bohong.

"Benarkah?" Vanka-Chan memastikan.

"I-Iya..." Jawabku.

"Se-Sebenarnya, sejak kita bertemu pertama kali, a-aku...".

"Kenapa Vanka-Chan?" Tanyaku pada Vanka-Chan.

"A-Aku suka padamu Deva-Kun..." Kata Vanka-Chan yang sontak membuatku kaget.

"Eh? Kau menyukaiku...?" Tanyaku.

"I-Iya.".

"M-Maaf, tapi, aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu dulu sekarang." Kataku.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Tanya Vanka-Chan.

"Aku sebenarnya tau kalo Yupi-Chan menyukaiku juga. Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu dan Yupi-Chan. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang sedih karena aku. Jadi aku tidak bisa berpacaran sekarang ini. Aku ingin semua orang disekitarku bahagia." Aku menjelaskan pada Vanka-Chan.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga tidak memaksa untuk jadi pacarku." Kata Vanka-Chan

"Chuu~." Aku mencium bibirnya. Aku tau dia satu-satunya orang yang mungkin sangat tulus mencintaiku.

"D-De-Deva-Kun... Ka-Kau..." Kata Vanka-Chan tergagap-gagap.

"Aku tau aku tidak bisa berpacaran sekarang. Setidaknya aku bisa memberimu sebuah kenangan bukan?" Kataku.

"De-Deva-Kun... Terima kasih!" Kata Vanka-Chan lalu memelukku.

"I-Iya... Sama-sama Vanka-Chan.".

Setelah Yupi-Chan selesai dari kamar mandi, kami bertiga makan siang bersama. Tapi Vanka-Chan harus pulang duluan karena ada urusan. Akhirnya tinggalah aku dengan Yupi-Chan saja. Kami makan di tempat makan dekat dengan taman hiburan. "Ice & Crisp's" namanya. Yupi-Chan memesan Choco Crepes sedangkan aku Choco Pancake.

"De-Deva-Kun..." Kata Yupi-Chan membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa Yupi-Chan?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kau mendengar semua perkataanku tadi di roller coaster?" Tanya balik Yupi-Chan.

"E-Eh? Kata apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya..." Kataku berbohong lagi.

"A-Aku me-menyukaimu..." Kata Yupi-Chan sambil mengalihkan pandangan dan mukanya mulai memerah.

"Eh?! Menyukaiku?" Kataku memastikan.

"I-Iya..." Kata Yupi-Chan.

"**M-Momen ini, hampir sama seperti aku dan Vanka-Chan tadi. Aku harus bagaimana?**" Batinku.

"S-Sebenarnya, aku juga menyukaimu, Yupi-Chan...".

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yupi-Chan.

"T-Tapi, yang menyukaiku tidak hanya kamu. Vanka-Chan sebenarnya menyukaiku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kalian berdua sedih. Aku tidak bisa memilih. Maka dari itu, aku belum bisa berpacaran dulu sekarang. Maaf, Yupi-Chan." Kataku menjelaskan.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa, Deva-Kun." Kata Yupi-Chan.

"Maaf ya." Kataku mengulangi.

"Iya, Deva-Kun." Jawabnya dengan senyumnya walaupun aku tau bahwa itu senyum yang menyembunyikan kesedihan.

Setelah itu kami makan yang sudah kami pesan disana. Setelah selesai mengisi perut, kami pun pulang. Tetapi, hujan yang deras tiba-tiba menghampiri kami.

"Ah, hujan!" Kata Yupi-Chan.

"Ah! Cepat berteduh di halte bis itu!" Kataku.

Kami pun berteduh di halte bis itu.

"Brrr... Dinginnya..." Kata Yupi-Chan kedinginan.

Aku pun memakaikannya jaketku agar ia tidak kedinginan.

"Apakah masih kedinginan, Yupi-Chan?" Tanyaku.

"Etoo... T-Tidak kok, Deva-Kun!" Kata Yupi-Chan gugup.

"Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau melakukan ini, Deva-Kun?" Tanya Yupi-Chan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku jaket?" Tanyanya dengan lebih jelas.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa, Yupi-Chan." Jawabku.

"Eh? T-Terima kasih, Deva-Kun!" Kata Yupi-Chan

"Chuu~" Yupi-Chan langsung mencium bibirku tanpa basa-basi.

"Y-Yupi-Chan? K-Kau...".

"M-Maaf Deva-Kun, memang kau tidak bisa berpacaran. Tapi, aku ingin memberimu sebuah kenangan!" Kata Yupi-Chan menjelaskan arti ciuman itu tadi.

"Yupi-Chan... Terima kasih..." Aku pun memeluk Yupi-Chan dengan erat. Entah kenapa aku sangat bahagia bersama Yupi-Chan saat ini.

Hujan pun reda. Aku dan Yupi-Chan pun pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. Lalu di jalan kami berpisah karena rumah kami di daerah yang berbeda.

**48 GAKUEN**

Aku pun tiba di rumah. Dengan perasaan senang dan susah, aku istirahat sejenak karena lelah.

"**Hari ini aku dicium dan mencium perempuan. Beruntungnya aku...**" Batinku.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 2. Aku sempatkan diriku untuk tidur siang karena pukul 8 nanti aku harus pergi ke pesta Noella-Chan.

**48 GAKUEN**

Bangunlah aku jam 6.30. Saat itu aku masih lelah dan ngantuk, tapi aku langsung mandi untuk bersiap untuk pesta nanti.

"Hoaaaammmm... Pukul berapa ini? Pukul 6.30 ya? Baiklah aku akan mandi dulu." Kataku berbicara sendiri.

Aku pun mandi dan selesai sekitar 10-15 menit kemudian. Aku pun makan sedikit karena aku lapar walaupun tidak terlalu lapar. Setelah itu aku berpakaian yang keren. Setelah itu aku pun pergi ke rumah Noella-Chan.

Setelah sampai di rumah Noella-Chan, aku pun menekan belnya.

"Ting tong.".

Dibukalah pintu untukku.

"Selamat malam, tuan..." Kataku.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya seorang bapak-bapak.

"Aku Deva, aku tinggal di rumah sebelah. Pagi tadi aku diundang Noella-Chan untuk menghadiri "Housewarming party" rumah ini.".

"Ah! Kamu! Tou-San, biarkan dia masuk. Aku mengundangnya pagi ini." Kata Noella-Chan yang tiba-tiba datang dari dalam rumah.

"Baiklah." Ayah Noella-Chan pun membukakan pintunya untukku.

"Ah, terima kasih." Kataku.

"Ayo ke belakang. Pestanya diadakan di belakang." Ajaknya.

"B-Baiklah..." Aku ikut ajakannya dan tanganku ditarik olehnya.

Sampainya di belakang rumah, kami pun mengobrol sambil duduk di halaman belakang.

"Oiya, tadi pagi kau belum sempat memberi tau namamu padaku. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Noella-Chan.

"A-Aku Deva. Kau bisa memanggilku Deva-Kun!" Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, nama yang unik ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau datang ke sini sendiri dan tidak bersama orang tuamu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Orang tuaku bekerja di Amerika, jadi aku tinggal sendiri di rumah itu." Jawabku.

"Waahh... Kau hebat ya bisa tinggal di rumah sebesar itu sendiri." Kata Noella-Chan memujiku.

"Ah, tidak. Biasa saja kok. Hehe..." Aku hanya bisa malu dipuji olehnya, walau pujiannya tidak masuk akal.

"Ah, sudah jam 8. Pestanya sudah akan dimulai." Kata Noella-Chan.

Tiba-tiba, ayah Noella-Chan berbicara seperti pidato.

"Terima kasih semua yang sudah datang ke pesta "Housewarming party" keluarga kami. Kami sudah menyiapkan banyak minuman dan makanan untuk dinkmari malam ini untuk kalian semua nikmati. Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Ayah Noella-Chan menyambut tamunya dengan bagus. Semua pun tepuk tangan.

Di pesta ini, waktu ku hanya kuhabiskan dengan Noella-Chan. Aku mengobrol banyak dengannya malam ini.

"Kau menyukai minumannya, Deva-Kun?" Tanya Noella-Chan.

"Iya. Sirupnya manis!" Kataku.

"Kau sekolah dimana, Deva-Kun?" Tanya Noella-Chan lagi.

"Ah, aku sekolah di Yonjuu Hachi Gakuen. Apa kamu sudah mendaftar sekolah?" Tanyaku kembali setelah memberinya jawaban.

"Belum, aku tidak tau harus sekolah dimana. Tapi, sepertinya seru jika satu sekolah bersamamu." Katanya.

"Mungkin. Tapi, sekali kau sekolah disana, kau pasti tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya. Sekolah itu keren sekali!" Kataku.

"Uwaaaa, pasti menarik.".

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Noella-Chan. Ini sudah malam." Kataku pamit.

"Baiklah, Deva-Kun. Jaa." Kata Noella-Chan menyalamiku.

"Jaa, Noella-Chan!".

Setelah itu aku langsung pulang dan ganti baju. Lalu aku bersih-bersih lalu aku mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi sebelum tidur aku terpikir sesuatu.

"**Hari ini sungguh hebat. Aku bisa mencium dan dicium oleh perempuan. Malam ini juga aku sudah mengobrol bersama Noella-Chan. Aku jadi kepikiran apa Noella-Chan menyukaiku atau tidak. Sudahlah, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti.**" Batinku.

Lalu aku tidur untuk mengistirahatkan badanku dan mengakhiri hari yang bahagia ini.

* * *

-"THE AMUSEMENT PARK AND THE HOUSEWARMING PARTY" END-

* * *

Selesai juga Eps 3 ini^o^ Maaf ya kalau kurang panjang._. Author udah berusa sekeras mungkin demi mendapatkan hasil yang panjang _***NGGAK JOROK LHO YA.**_ Don't forget kritik & saran ya minna~! Di review kok! Gratiissss! Jaaa~!


	4. JOINING THE CLUB

Chapter 4 is released minna~! Wow setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya release juga ya :') #terharu. Gomen lama updatenya karena author minggu lalu melaksanakan TPM (Tes Pendalaman Materi) tingkat Provinsi m(_ _)m. Anyway, happy reading minna~! \(^o^)/

* * *

-JOINING THE CLUB-

* * *

2 hari setelah hari dimana aku ke taman hiburan. Pagi hari ini, seperti biasa, masuk sekolah seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa hari ini aku agak tidak semangat. Aku pun ditanyai oleh Yupi-Chan.

"D-Deva-Kun..?" Tanya Yupi-Chan dengan tergagap sedikit.

"Mmm?" Jawabku dengan singkat sekali sambil menghadap ke jendela.

"Apakah kau sakit?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, tidak, memang kenapa?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Se-Sepertinya hari ini kau agak sedikit aneh." Jawabnya.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Tanyaku kembali.

"K-Ka-Kau... Terlihat sedikit tidak bersemangat hari ini..." Kata Yupi-Chan dengan suara yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Ah, iya. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa hari ini aku bisa seperti ini." Kataku.

"Ding dong ding dong" Akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Tatsumoto-San pun masuk ke kelas kami. Yah, hari ini dia tidak sendiri. Ia bersama seseorang. Tatsumoto-San pun mengumumkannya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru dari Hokkaido.".

"**Jangan-jangan...**" Batinku.

"Silahkan masuk." Kata Tatsumoto-San yang menyuruh seseorang masuk.

Masuklah sesorang perempuan yang tingginya hanya sekitar daguku saja. Mulutnya manis, matanya indah, kulitnya sedikit hitam manis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tetangga baruku, Noella-Chan. Pantas saja 2 hari ini aku jarang melihatnya di rumahnya, dia selalu pergi mencari sekolah ternyata. Lantas, aku terkaget.

"Eeeeee...!" Reflekku berteriak sambil berdiri yang lalu diperhatikan seisi kelas. Langsung aku menutup mulutku dan duduk kembali.

"Ada apa, Deva-Kun?" Tanya Tatsumoto-San padaku.

"E-E-Eeh... T-Ti-Ti-Tidak... Maaf, Tatsumoto-San..." Jawabku dengan sangat gugup.

Setelah aku berteriak, Noella-Chan melihatku sambil tersenyum indah. Ia pun langsung menuliskan namanya di papan tulis menggunakan kapur.

"Namaku Noella Sisterina. Bisa dipanggil Noella. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Katanya memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Nah, silahkan duduk di samping Nadila-Chan. Di ujung sana." Kata Tatsumoto-San menyuruh Noella-Chan duduk di belakang, satu deret denganku. Karena hanya di situ kursi kosong yang ada.

Noella-Chan pun duduk di sebelah Nadila-Chan. Setelah duduk, ia menaruh tasnya di samping mejanya. Terlihat, Nadila-Chan langsung mengajaknya berkenalan. Tanpa sadar, pelajaran sudah dimulai, dan aku masih melihat Noella-Chan terus tanpa sadar. Yupi-Chan pun "membangunkanku" dari ketidak sadaranku.

"Deva-Kun." Panggil Yupi-Chan padaku.

"Eh, iya, kenapa? Ada apa?" Aku menjadi salah tingkah.

"Pelajaran sudah dimulai tau. Kau belum mengeluarkan bukumu. Lalu,kenapa dari tadi kau memperhatikan Noella terus sih?" Tanya Yupi-Chan sedikit sebal.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya terus kok." Jawabku berbohong.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Deva-Kun?" Tanya Yupi-Chan.

"Eh, mengenalnya? T-Tidak kok!" Jawabku bohong lagi.

"J-Jangan bohong..." Kata Yupi-Chan padaku.

"Eh? S-Sebenarnya, d-dia tetanggaku yang baru pindah." Kataku sekarang dengan jujur.

"Oh, begitu..." Jawab Yupi-Chan sambil memelas.

"Hei, Deva-Kun, Yupi-Chan! Kalian mendengarkan atau tidak?! Cepat buka halaman 69!" Bentak Tatsumoto-San pada kami berdua.

"B-Baik!" Jawab kami berdua bersamaan.

**48 GAKUEN**

Waktu isitirahat sekolah pun mulai. Aku hanya di kelas dengan beberapa anak lain dan Noella-Chan. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari tempat dudukku ini. Sambil bengong melihatnya, ia pun mendatangi ku tanpa ku sadari.

"Hai, Deva-Kun!" Sapanya padaku dengan riang gembira.

"Eh? Iya? Ada apa?" Jawabku gelagapan.

"Jam segini masih saja kau bengong. Ngeliatin apa sih?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Eh, ng-nggak kok! Sepertinya aku sedang ngantuk, jadi mudah bengong. Ahahaha..." Jawabku bohong.

"Ah, begitu. Aku senang sekolah di sini dan bisa satu kelas denganmu. Aku jadi merasa ada yang melindungiku." Kata Noella-Chan.

"Me-Melindungi? Maksudmu bagaimana, Noella-Chan?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, jika aku di bully, kau kan bisa menolongku." Jawabnya atas pertanyaanku.

"Eh, di sini orangnya ramah-ramah kok. Jadi tidak mungkin bisa dibully." Kataku kembali.

"Tapi, saat aku berangkat ke sini tadi pagi, aku melihat tiga siswa yang berbadan besar dan tinggi. Mereka terlihat seperti penjahat." Katanya.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat mereka.".

"Hey, kalian sedang berdua saja. Kalian pacaran ya?" Kata Nadila-Chan yang datang bersama Yupi-Chan dari kantin.

"Eh, t-tidak kok! Kami hanya mengobrol saja!" Jawabku dengan suara yang sediki keras.

"Wah wah, Yupi-Chan, sepertinya kau punya saingan." Kata Nadila-Chan pada Yupi-Chan.

"Kau pacar Deva-Kun?" Tanya Noella-Chan pada Yupi-Chan

"A-Aku kan bukan pacar Deva-Kun kok! Kenapa kalian bisa mengira seperti itu sih?" Tanya Yupi-Chan pada kedua temannya itu.

"Aku tau kau sebenarnya suka Deva-Kun kan?" Tanya Nadila-Chan pada Yupi-Chan.

"E-Eh, tidak kookk!" Jawab Yupi-Chan dengan suara yang keras tetapi masih imut.

"Hm, ya sudah. Noella-Chan maukah kau berkeliling sekolah dengan kami? Kami akan mengenalkan sekolah ini padamu." Ajak Nadila-Chan.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Jaa Deva-Kun!" Salam Noella-Chan.

"Jaa, Deva-Kun." Salam Yupi-Chan padaku juga.

"Jaa, Noella-Chan, Yupi-Chan." Kataku menyalami mereka berdua kembali.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba laki-laki di kelasku, termasuk Tatsu bertanya-tanya tentang Noella-Chan padaku.

"Eh, a-ada apa?" Tanyaku pada mereka semua yang mendatangi tempat dudukku.

"Kau kenal dia?".

"Rumahnya dimana?".

"Dia cerita apa saja padamu?".

"Dia menyukaimu ya?".

"Kau beruntung sekali!".

Mereka semua menanyakan hal-hal yang sangat bodoh padaku. Aku bahkan hanya bisa kebingungan melihat mereka bertanya-tanya padaku.

"H-Hei! Sudahlah! Aku tidak ada apa-apa kok dengan Noella-Chan." Kataku

"Wah, aku berarti masih sempat memilikinya!" Kata salah satu siswa ini.

"Hei! Noella-Chan punyaku!" Kata siswa lain.

"Punyaku tau!" Kata siswa lainnya.

"Aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya sekarang!" Kata siswa yang lainnya lagi.

"Hei! Tidak bisa! Aku dulu!" Kata siswa-siswa yang lainnya lagi yang lalu keluar kelas untuk mengejar Noella-Chan.

"**Ah, orang-orang itu memang bodoh...**" Batinku.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka, Tatsu?" Tanyaku pada Tatsu yang tinggal di kelas.

"Ah, tidak. Aku diam disini saja, pasti Noella-Chan juga akan mengejarku. Huahaha!" Jawabnya dengan tertawa bangga.

"**Orang ini juga lebih bodoh...**" Batinku lagi.

"Tatsu, apa di sekolah ini ada siswa yang sering membully siswa lain?" Tanyaku.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengetahuinya ya? Akan ku ceritakan padamu sesuatu tentang para pembully satu-satunya di Yonjuu Hachi Gakuen." Katanya.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Nana no Tsumi (Para 7 Dosa) atau biasa disebut Nami (Para ombak)" Kata Tatsu menjelaskan nama geng itu.

"Nana no... Tsumi..." Lirihku.

"Ya. Mereka beranggotakan 7 orang yang mewakili 7 dosa manusia. Hokori Kitsuga, Yoku Mitsutaka, Katsu Takunari, Senbo Kuribatsu, Kushini Goemon, Geki Ikukara, Taidana Ekinari. Siswa kelas 3 itu sering menghabisi para siswa lain yang tidak menuruti perintah mereka." Kata Tatsu menjelaskan.

"Mereka kelas 3? Tepatnya 3 apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"3-A, mereka selain keras juga pintar.".

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih informasinya." Kataku beterima kasih pada Tatsu.

"Baiklah. Aku ke kantin dulu. Mencari Noella-Chan. Oiya, jangan lupa hari ini hari terakhir perekrutan klub. Jaa, Deva!" Katanya yang langsung lari menuju kantin.

"Eh? Ah! Aku belum mencari klubnya!" Teriakku kaget karena lupa akan perekrutan klub.

**48 GAKUEN**

"Ding dong ding dong.".

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Sebelum pulang aku berniat untuk mencari klub yang sesuai denganku. Sambil mengecek brosur yang diberi Tatsu kemarin, aku mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari klub yang tepat.

"Klub basket, klub golf, klub minum teh, klub malam, klub pengintip ruang ganti wanita." Kataku sambil mengelilingi koridor sekolah.

"**Huh sepertinya tidak ada yang cocok dengan kepribadianku.**" Batinku.

"Ah, sepertinya ini menarik." Kataku sambil melihat brosur klub band.

Aku pun mendatangi ruang klub band yang berada di lantai 2.

"Selamat sore. S-saya kesini untuk mendaftar klub... Eh, dimana anggotanya?" Tanyaku bingung sebelum selesai berbicara.

Tiba-tiba beberapa siswa datang membawa makanan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Oi, Ghaida-San, minta sedikit ya makanannya nanti. Aku tadi hanya membawa uang pas, jadi aku hanya beli sedikit." Kata orang yang tinggi tetapi terlihat seperti kutu buku.

"Tidak boleh! Aku sangat lapar tau! Makananku saja hanya makanan ringan begini. Mana bisa kenyang!" Bentak perempuan yang sedikit tomboy yang disebut "Ghaida-San" itu tadi.

"Sudahlah nanti akan kubagi makananku untuk kalian berdua." Kata laki-laki satu lagi, namun yang ini terlihat gagah.

"Ah, siapa kau?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Ah, etooo... Aku sebenarnya ingin bergabung dengan klub band ini. Bolehkah aku bergabung?" Kataku memohon.

"Oh, anak kelas satu ya?" Kata perempuan itu lagi.

"Oiya, bukannya tadi juga ada anak kelas satu yang mendaftar ya?" Kata si kutu buku itu.

"Kau akan kami uji coba dulu. Masuklah." Kata si gagah itu mengajakku masuk.

Aku pun masuk ke ruang klub itu.

"Sekarang kau bisa memainkan alat musik apa?" Tanya si gagah.

"A-Aku bisa memainkan gitar, bass, piano, drum. Hanya itu." Jawabku.

"Coba kau mainkan gitar itu." Suruh si gagah.

"Eh? B-Baiklah." Jawabku gugup.

Aku pun memainkan gitar itu dengan lagu Daft Punk - Get Lucky. Belum selesai aku bermain gitar ini, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang.

"Maaf! Aku terlambat! Aku tadi mengembalikan buku teman yang tertinggal di kelas." Kata orang yang datang itu yang ternyata adalah Noella-Chan.

"Eh? N-Noella-Chan?!" Kataku sedikit berteriak karena kaget.

"D-Deva-Kun?!" Katanya juga dengan sedikit berteriak karena kaget.

"K-Kau juga masuk klub ini?" Tanyaku.

"Iya." Jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan gelang barunya yang bertuliskan "The 48's" sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Gelang apa itu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Itu gelang band kami. Setiap personil band kami menggunakan gelang itu." Kata perempuan itu sambil memperlihatkan gelangnya dan diikuti personil lainnya.

"Dan yang ini, untukmu." Kata si kutu buku memberiku gelang berwarna putih merah dan bertuliskan "The 48's".

"Eh? B-Berarti, aku...?!" Kataku.

"Kau diterima di klub ini." Kata si gagah menerimaku.

"B-Benarkah?!" Kataku yang masih belum percaya bahwa aku diterima.

"Yeaaayy! Selamat Deva-Kun! Aku senang kau berada di klub yang sama denganku!" Kata Noella-Chan yang langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"T-Terima kasih, Noella-Chan." Kataku.

"Jadi, siapa namamu" Tanya si gagah itu.

"A-Aku Deva desu! Murid kelas 1-D! Mohon bantuannya!" Kataku sambil membungkuk kepada mereka semua.

"Aku Kamui Dekisugi, 3-B. Aku ketua klub ini." Kata si gagah yang mulai sekarang akan kupanggil Kamui-San.

"Aku Ghaida Farisya! 3-A!" Kata perempuan tomboy itu, aku akan memanggilnya Ghaida-San.

"A-Aku Nobuki Katsunari! Aku kelas 2-E! Aku siap membantumu!" Kata si kutu buku atau yang sekarang kupanggil Nobu-San.

"Kebetulan kami akan memulai latihan kami." Kata Kamui-San.

"Yasudah, ayo kita latihaan!" Ajak Ghaida-San.

"Lagu barunya sudah siap kan, Nobu?" Tanya Kamui-San pada Nobu-San.

"Sudah siap!" Kata Nobu-San sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas lirik.

"Lagu apa itu?" Tanya Noella-Chan.

"Judulnya "Chemical Break"." Jawab Kamui-San.

"Yasudah, ayo kita mulai latihannya!" Ajak Ghaida-San lagi.

Kami pun memulai latihan lagu baru "Chemical Break". Ghaida-San pada drum, Nobu-San pada keyboard, Noella-Chan pada gitar kedua, Kamui-San pada gitar utama dan vokal. Sedangkan aku, memainkan bass. Aku masih mempelajari kunci gitar dan bass dari lagu ini. Aku pun belajar bersama Noella-Chan.

"Noella-Chan, apakah kau sudah bisa bagian reffnya?" Tanyaku.

"Sedikit sih. Bagaimana denganmu, Deva-Kun?" Tanya balik Noella-Chan padaku.

"M-MMasih ada bagian yang belum ku bisa." Jawabku.

"Di bagian terakhir reffnya menggunakan kunci C kan?" Tanya Noella-Chan lagi.

"Iya, lalu diikuti kunci D." Jawabku.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu! Jaa, minna!" Kata Ghaida-San pada kami semua.

"Baiklah, aku juga. Jaa, minna." Kataku yang langsung pulang.

"Jaa, Ghaida-San, Deva-Kun." Kata Noella-Chan.

Aku pun pulang membawa tas yang berisi buku di punggungku. Aku hanya bisa merasa senang setelah diterima di klub band. Yah, walaupun disaat pertama aku pulang sendiri, tapi akhirnya aku tidak sendiri karena aku bertemu Naomi-Chan dan Vanka-Chan.

"**Eh, itu kan...**" Batinku..

"Vanka-Chan! Naomi-Chan!" Panggilku.

"Eh? Deva-Kun?"Kata Naomi-Chan.

"Tidak biasa kalian pulang berdua." Kataku.

"Kami berdua ingin mengerjakan tugas di rumahku." Kata Vanka-Chan.

"Eh, benarkah? Bolehkah aku ikut?" Tanyaku.

"Boleh! Bahkan boleh sekali Deva-Kun!" Jawab mereka berdua.

"B-Baiklah..." Aku pun mengikuti mereka menuju rumah Vanka-Chan.

Sesampainya kami di rumah Vanka-Chan, aku hanya bisa terkagum akan kemegahan rumah Vanka-Chan.

"Uwaaaaaaa... Besarnya rumahmu, Vanka-Chan..." Kataku terkagum-kagum.

"Ah, tidak. Biasa saja kok." Kata Vanka-Chan tersipu malu.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Vanka-Chan.

Ternyata tidak hanya luarnya saja, dalamnya luar biasa luas. Aku pun semakin terkagum-kagum atas rumah ini.

"Uwaaa... Benar-benar besar rumahmu Vanka-Chan..." Kataku terkagum-kagum lagi setelah memasuki rumah Vanka-Chan.

"Wah, kalian teman Vanka-Chan ya?" Tanya seseorang yang datang, yang ternyata itu adalah ibu Vanka-Chan.

"Naomi-Chan semakin besar saja, tidak hanya tubuh, dadanya juga semakin besar." Kata ibu Vanka-Chan yang mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"E-Eh, i-iya, terima kasih" Kata Naomi-Chan yang merasa aneh di bilang seperti itu.

"Kamu pacar Vanka-Chan ya? Wah, keren sekali. Cocok dengan Vanka-Chan! Aku menyetujui kamu kalau bertunangan dengan Vanka-Chan!" Kata ibu Vanka-Chan yang semakin ngawur.

"Eh, b-bukan kok! Aku bukan pacarnya!" Jawabku.

"Kaa-San! Sudahlah, dia hanya teman kok! Lagipula aku tidak menyukainya! Sudahlah Kaa-San, masuk saja." Kata Vanka-Chan yang memarahi ibunya.

"Ibu cuma bercanda kok, Vanka-Chan." Kata ibu Vanka-Chan yang lalu naik ke atas.

"Sebenarnya, kita di sini mau mengerjakan tugas apa?" Tanyaku

"Mengerjakan tugas Biologi." Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Kataku pada mereka berdua.

"Yasudah, duduk dulu saja di sini. Aku akan menyiapkan minum dan alat-alat laporannya." Suruh Vanka-Chan untuk duduk di ruang tamu pada kami berdua.

Setelah itu pun aku duduk. Tidak lama kemudian kami diberi sebuah gelas berisi sirup oleh pembantu Vanka-Chan. Dan setelah itu Vanka-Chan datang menghampiri kami dan duduk di ruang tamu sambil membawa alat-alat tugas. Aku pun membantu mereka. Di tengah-tengah itu, datang lah seorang anak kecil yang sedikit merepotkan.

"Nee-San, kau sedang apa?" Tanya anak kecil itu.

"Kita sedang mengerjakan tugas Kevin-Kun." Jawab Vanka-Chan.

"Bolehkah aku melihat?" Tanya anak kecil itu lagi yang bernama Kevin-Kun.

"Tidak usah, sudahlah, masuk saja. Kau hanya akan mengganggu nanti." Jawab Vanka-Chan lagi.

"Vanka-Chan, biarlah." Kataku.

"Yasudah." Kata Vanka-Chan pasrah.

"Yeeaayy! Bisa lihat kakak dan teman-teman kakak!" Kata Kevin-Kun senang.

"**Memang apanya yang menyenangkan sih dari melihat kita bekerja?**" Batinku.

"Kakak pacarnya Nee-San ya?" Tanya Kevin-Kun sembari menunjukku.

"Eh, aku? B-Bukan kok! Kita hanya teman biasa! Teman!" Jawabku sedikit gagap.

"Iya, Kevin-Kun! Kenapa kau bisa menyangka kami berpacaran?!" Tanya Vanka-Chan dengan sedikit membentak.

"Kaa-San yang mengatakannya.".

"Eh? Kaaaa-Saaaaaannnnn!" Teriak Vanka-Chan.

"**Vanka-Chan kalau marah mengerikan juga ya...**" Batinku sambil aku merasa takut dan berkeringat.

"Eh, aku naik saja!" Kata Kevin-Kun yang langsung naik ke atas.

"Hey, sudahlah Vanka-Chan. Tenang saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan." Ajak Naomi-Chan sambil menenangkan Vanka-Chan kembali.

"B-Baiklah..." Kata Vanka-Chan.

Setelah itu kami pun melanjutkan tugas itu sampai selesai. Aku pun langsung pamit dengan Vanka-Chan.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai kan?" Tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

"Sudah!" Jawab Naomi-Chan dan Vanka-Chan bersamaan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Vanka-Chan, Naomi-Chan. Terima kasih atas minumannya. Jaa." Kataku menyalaminya.

Lalu aku pun pergi menuju rumah. Tapi Naomi-Chan malah menyusulku dan akhirnya kami pun pulang bersama.

"Oi~! Deva-Kuunn!" Kata Naomi-Chan yang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Aku pulang bersamamu ya?" Pinta Naomi-Chan.

"Ah, boleh saja kok." Aku pun menerima permintaan Naomi-Chan.

"Terima kasih, Deva-Kun." Kata Naomi-Chan.

"Oiya, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah tau?" Tanyaku pada Deva-Kun."

"Tentang apa?" Tanya balik Naomi-Chan padaku.

"Murid baru di kelasku." Jawabku.

"Ah, yang sedikit hitam itu ya?" Kata Naomi-Chan.

"Iya, namanya Noella Sisterina." Aku pun meyebutkan namanya pada Naomi-Chan.

Kami pun mengobrol banyak hal di perjalanan. Noella-Chan, klub, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kau jadinya masuk klub apa Deva-Kun?" Tanya Naomi-Chan padaku.

"Klub band. Orang disana keren-keren! Apalagi tadi kita mencoba lagu baru!" Kataku.

"Lagu baru?" Tanya Noella-Chan.

"Iya. "Chemical Break" judulnya. Lagunya keren. Kau harus mendengarnya! Apalagi ada Noella-Channya juga! Kalau kau masuk klub apa Naomi-Chan?" Tanyaku kembali pada Naomi-Chan setelah menjelaskan klubku padanya.

"A-Aku ikut klub dance." Kata Naomi.

"Wah klub dance. Pasti sangat menarik!" Kataku.

"Iya kok. Banyak yang menarik di sana. Apalagi setiap akhir bulan diadakan battle dance di aula sekolah. Yah, walaupun bukan acara sekolah sih." Cerita Naomi-Chan.

"Eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, akhir bulan ini aku akan melhihatmu battle dance. Kau harus menang ya!" Kataku.

"B-Baik!" Jawab Naomi-Chan.

Kami pun tidak langsung menuju ke rumah. Di perjalanan kami pun melihat penjual es krim. Dan kami pun berhenti sebentar untuk menikmati es krim itu sambil duduk.

"Ah, itu ada es krim. Kau mau Naomi-Chan? Biar aku yang membelikannya untukmu." Ajakku.

"Ah, b-boleh saja. Tapi, apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Naomi-Chan.

"Tidak kok! Ayo." Kami pun menuju penjual es krim itu.

"Kau mau rasa apa, Naomi-Chan?" Tanyaku pada Naomi-Chan.

"Etoo... Aku rasa strawberry saja." Kata Naomi-Chan.

"Baiklah. 1 coklat dan 1 strawberry ya." Pesanku sambil memberi uangnya.

"Ini silahkan." Penjual itu memberi es krim itu pada kami berdua.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih." Kataku sembari menerima es krim itu.

"Mau duduk di sini dulu atau langsung pulang saja, Naomi-Chan?" Tanyaku.

"Eh, duduk disini saja Deva-Kun." Jawabnya. Kami pun langsung duduk.

"De-Deva-Kun, b-bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kata Naomi-Chan.

"A-Apa itu Naomi-Chan?" Kataku.

"A-Apakah kau menyukai Vanka-Chan?" Tanya Naomi-Chan yang sungguh-sungguh membuatku kaget.

"Eh? A-Apa maksudmu Naomi-Chan?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Apa kau menyukai Vanka-Chan juga?" Tanya Naomi-Chan lagi.

"Eh? "Juga"? Ka-Kau tau kalau Vanka-Chan menyukaiku?" Tanyaku balik pada Naomi-Chan.

"I-Iya, Vanka-Chan selalu bercerita padaku tentangmu, Deva-Kun." Jawabnya.

"Benarkah?" Aku pun terkaget.

"S-Sebenarnya, Deva-Kun...".

"A-Ada apa, Naomi-Chan?".

"A-A-Aku, juga menyukaimu." Kata Naomi-Chan tersipu malu sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Tentu saja ini membuatku sangat kaget.

"**Ja-Jadi, selama ini, Naomi-Chan menyukaiku juga?**" Batinku.

"B-Benarkah?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"B-Benar, tetapi kalau Vanka-Chan juga menyukaimu, sampai orang tuanya menyutujui untuk bertunangan denganmu, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku sendiri sedih." Kata Naomi-Chan yang lebih membuatku kaget.

"Na-Naomi-Chan..." Lirihku sambil merasa kasihan pada Naomi-Chan.

"S-Sebenarnya, Yupi-Chan juga menyukaiku. Bahkan mereka berdua pernah menyatakan rasa suka padaku. Aku tidak ingin ada yang merasa sakit hati gara-gara aku. Ya, walaupun aku menyukai mereka semua, tapi sementara aku menganggap mereka sahabat. Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu Naomi-Chan, tapi... aku juga tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu kan? Karena aku tidak bisa menyakiti yang lain. Maafkan aku, Naomi-Chan." Kataku pada Naomi-Chan.

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan isak tangisnya.

"Ka-Kau menangis, Naomi-Chan?" Tanyaku memastikan walaupun aku tau dia menangis.

"Eh, tidak kok..." Jawab Naomi-Chan sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air matanya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tau kau menangis." Kataku yang jongkok di depannya sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Eh? I-Iya, sebenarnya aku benar-benar menyu... Tidak, aku benar-benar... Mencintaimu... Deva-Kun..." Kata Naomi-Chan

"Iya, aku mengerti Naomi-Chan. Tapi, aku sudah bilang, aku belum bisa menerima siapapun. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menangis karena aku." Kataku menjelaskan lagi. Aku tidak menduga ada orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku seperti ini.

"Iya, aku mengerti Deva-Kun." Kata Naomi-Chan.

Aku pun langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Aku merasa kasihan padanya.

"Eh? De-Deva-Kun?!" Naomi-Chan terkaget.

"Terima kasih, Naomi-Chan." Kataku.

"Sama-sama, Deva-Kun..." Kata Naomi-Chan yang lalu membalas pelukanku.

"Ayo pulang." Ajakku setelah melepas pelukan kami berdua yang hangat itu.

Kami pun akhirnya pulang setelah kejadian itu. Aku merasa senang bisa memberinya suatu kenangan yang indah.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu." Kata Naomi-Chan.

"Tunggu dulu, Naomi-Chan!" Aku menarik tangan Naomi-Chan dan...

"Chuu~" Aku menciumnya. Inilah rasa terima kasihku terhadapnya atas kasih sayang yang dimilikinya.

"Eh? Deva-Kun?!" Kata Naomi-Chan terkaget lagi.

"Terima kasih, Naomi-Chan! Aku pulang dulu ya! Jaa!" Kataku yang langsung lari sambil menyalaminya.

"J-Jaa... Deva-Kun..." Kata Naomi-Chan yang semakin lama semakin menghilang karena aku lari.

Aku pun lari sampai rumah. Sampai di rumah aku hanya bisa terengah-engah karena berlarian. Aku pun langsung masuk rumah dan mengambil segelas air. Setelah itu aku membersihkan diri sambil memikirkan hari ini.

"**Naomi-Chan... Entah kenapa, aku jadi semakin menyukaimu...**" Batinku.

Setelah itu aku makan malam. Lalu aku tidur untuk mengistirahatkan badanku.

* * *

-"JOINING THE CLUB" END-

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 4! \(^o^)/ Yeaaayyyy~! #tepuktangan Gomen kalo pendek, kurang menarik, gaje, garing, elek, ra rapi, dll. Oiya, kemungkinan besar sampai Mei author tidak update dulu karena akan mengahadapi USek dan UN. Author mohon doa minna sekalian untuk saya agar nilai ujian-ujian author bagus. Amiiiinn o:). Okay minna~! Thanks for reading! Kritik+saran di review yaa~! Gratis! Jaaa~~! :3


	5. EPISODE FROM DREAMLAND

Sup' Readers? MaDoge hadir dengan Chapter Baru dari Fanfict **Boku no Highschool Love and** Life! #WOW #MUCHHAPPY #VERYINTERESTING XD. Btw, ini agak gaje ya chapternya, karena Author lagi agak sedeng/? jadi kepikiran cerita kayak gini deh._. Anyway, happy reading~

* * *

-EPISODE FROM DREAMLAND-

* * *

"Jaa, Deva-Kun!".

"Jaa, Noella-Chan." Kami berdua menyalami satu sama lain sebelum masuk rumah kami masing masing.

Sampai di dalam rumah, tepatnya di depan pintu aku membuka sepatu dan kaos kakiku yang langsung kutaruh di rak sepatu. Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar. Ya, kamarku memang sedikit berantakan karena aku merapikannya satu bulan sekali. Aku menaruh tas ku lalu kubaringkan badanku sejenak karena memang hari ini hari yang melelahkan.

Tidak lama aku berbaring. Setelah itu, aku langsung mengganti seluruh seragamku dengan kaos dan celana pendek saja. Setelah itu aku makan malam. Aku makan malam dengan salad dan sup. Aku memakan makanan sisa kemarin yang ku taruh di kulkas karena aku sedang malas memasak sesuatu. Setelah menghabiskan makanan itu, aku pun tidur. Aku tidur dengan lelap karena hari ini aku sangat lelah.

**48 GAKUEN**

"Kriiinnnggg."

Alarmku pun membangunkanku. Tanpa membuka mata ku mematikannya dan kembali tidur sejenak. Aku pun membalikkan badan menghadap ke arah lainnya. Tapi, ada suara perempuan yang membangunkanku di pagi ini...

"Ohayo, Deva-Kun~.".

"Ohayo, Noella-Chan...".

Tunggu dulu...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Noella-Chan?! Kenapa kau satu kasur denganku?! Dan, dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba di sini?!" Teriakku yang sangat kaget.

"Loh, bukannya kita berjanji ke taman hari ini? Kita kan berjanji jam 7. Kau kesiangan tau. Karena itu, aku ke kamarmu dan membangunkanmu. Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari jam setengah delapan tadi tau. Tapi, kau ku bangunkan tetap tidak bangun. Jadi, aku tunggu saja." Jawab Noella-Chan.

"Kau kan bisa menunggu di luar! Lagipula, aku tidak ingat kalau aku membuat janji denganmu kemarin..." Kataku.

"Kau lupa? Hey, apa Deva-Kun disana? Setauku Deva-Kun tidak pernah melupakan apapun. Yasudah, kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa. Aku bermain dengan yang lain saja!" Kata Noella-Chan marah.

"Eehh! Tidak! Aku ingat, aku ingat! Maaf. Aku ganti baju dulu." Kataku.

"Kenapa kau ganti baju? Bajumu itu kan sudah bagus.".

"Eh?" Aku terkaget akan kata Noella-Chan yang menyukai baju tidurku.

"Eeehh?!" Aku lebih kaget lagi karena aku sudah mengenakan baju bagus.

"**S-Sejak kapan aku mengenakan ini...?**" Batinku bertanya-tanya.

"Yasudah, ayo berangkat, sayangku." Kata Noella-Chan padaku yang lalu menarik tanganku.

"Eh? "Sayangku"?" Aku terkaget.

**48 GAKUEN**

Kami pun tiba di taman dengan pikiranku yang masih bingung ini. Aku bahkan tidak membuat janji dengan Noella-Chan. Lalu, kenapa Noella-Chan memanggilku "Sayangku"? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku menggunakan baju pergi padahal sebelumnya aku menggunakan baju tidur? Apa aku mengalami sleepwalking? Ah, entahlah. Sebaiknya aku menikmati hari ini saja.

Setelah sampai di taman kami duduk di kursi taman yang letaknya dekat dengan kolam. Ya, aku dan Noella-Chan pun mengobrol disini.

"Sudah lama ya, Deva-Kun..." Kata Noella-Chan membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Noella-Chan?" Tanyaku pada Noella-Chan.

"Kita kan sudah jarang duduk dan mengobrol begini." Jawab Noella-Chan.

"Loh, bukannya setiap hari kita mengobrol di kelas?" Tanyaku kembali karena masih meras bingung atas semua ini.

"Kita kan beda jurusan. Kau jurusan teknik informatika sedangkan aku jurusan modelling." Jawab Noella-Chan yang semakin membuatku bingung.

"B-Beda jurusan? Ma-Maksudmu kita suda kuliah?!" Aku terkaget lagi.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Ya sangat jelas kita sudah kuliah." Kata Noella-Chan.

"**S-Sebenarnya, a-apa ini...?**" Batinku.

"Kau haus, Deva-Kun?" Tanya Noella-Chan padaku.

"Eh, lumayan. Kau mau mencari minum? Aku yang traktir." Kataku.

"Ayo." Ajak Noella-Chan.

Kami pun mencari toko kecil di dekat taman. Setelah kami masuk ke toko itu, kami membeli dua kaleng cola. Dan kami pun ingin kembali ke taman. Tapi, sudah ada orang yang memakainya.

"Ah, Deva-Kun. Kursi itu sudah ada yang memakai." Kata Noella-Chan.

"Yasudah, kita cari tempat lain saja." Kataku.

"T-Tapi kan, tempat itu kan tempat spesial kita..." Kata Noella-Chan yang wajahnya sedikit memelas.

"Etoo... Baiklah... Aku akan bilang pada mereka." Aku dan Noella-Chan pun langsung menuju kursi itu.

"Permisi, bolehkah kami... Eh, Yupi-Chan?!" Kagetku karena yang duduk di situ adalah Yupi-Chan dan... Seorang laki-laki?!

"Deva-Kun? Noella-Chan? Wah, sudah lama ya tidak bertemu! Kalian kuliah dimana?" Tanya Yupi-Chan.

"Etoo... Kami..." Aku tidak tau kami berdua kuliah dimana.

"Kami kuliah di Universitas Tokyo." Kata Noella-Chan.

"Waahh... Benarkah? Hebat sekali!" Kata Yupi-Chan.

"Kalau kau masuk mana, Yupi-Chan?" Tanyaku.

"Di Universtias Keio." Kata Yupi-Chan.

"Oiya, perkenalkan ini Kirito Rokunari." Kata Yupi-Chan .

"D-Dia pacarmu, Yupi-Chan?" Tanyaku pada Yupi-Chan.

"Bukan..." Kata Yupi-Chan.

"Dia tunanganku." Kata Yupi-Chan lagi.

"Eeeehhhhhh?! T-Tunanganmuu?!" Aku dan Noella-Chan terkaget sangat sangat sangat kaget.

"Iya, kita akan menikah setelah selesai kuliah. Iya kan, Kirito-Kun?" Kata Yupi-Chan.

"Iya, Yupi-Chan." Kata Kirito.

"Me-Menikaahh?!" Kagetku lagi dengan Noella-Chan.

"Iya. Ah, iya, kami pergi dulu ya. Kami berdua masih ada urusan. Jaa, Deva-Kun, Noella-Chan!" Yupi-Chan dan Kirito meninggalkan kita berdua.

"J-Jaa... Yupi-Chan..." Kami berdua menyalaminya.

"**Yupi-Chan... Akan menikah...?**" Batinku.

Setelah itu pun kita berdua duduk.

"Hebat ya, Yupi-Chan. Baru 6 tahun tidak bertemu sudah akan menikah." Kata Noella-Chan.

"I-Iya. Aku juga sempat kaget..." Kataku.

"Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba cemburu padanya." Kata Noella-Chan.

"Eh?" Aku kaget.

"Ka-Kapan kau akan melamarku, Deva-Kun?" Kata Noella-Chan yang pipinya merona yang lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Eeehh?! Me-Melamarmu?! Ma-Maksudmu apa, Noella-Chan?!" Aku terkaget.

"Kita kan sudah pacaran selama 3 tahun. Masa kau tidak mau melamarku." Kata Noella-Chan yang membuatku lebih kaget.

"Eehh?! Ki-Kita pacaran 3 tahun?!" Kataku sedikit berteriak.

"Iya. Padahal, aku sangat ingin... Menikah denganmu... Hiks... Hiks..." Kata Noella-Chan yang meneteskan air mata sambil merunduk.

"J-Jangan menangis, Noella-Chan..." Kataku menenangkan Noella-Chan dengan bingung.

"A-Aku... Hiks... Mencintaimu, Deva-Kun... Hiks..." Kata Noella-Chan yang diselingi isak tangis.

"Noella-Chan..." Lirihku.

"Jangan menangis ya..." Aku mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi merunduk karena menangis.

"Chuu~" Sebuah ciuman dariku mengenai bibir manisnya itu. Noella-Chan hanya terkaget dan pipinya pun memerah karena malu.

"T-Terima kasih, Deva-Kun..." Kata Noella-Chan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu di kantongku. Aku pun merabanya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah cincin. Aku pun sudah tau akan menggunakannya untuk apa.

"Noella-Chan, apakah kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Aku menunduk depan Noella-Chan dan memberinya cincin itu padanya.

Noella-Chan hanya bisa terkaget. Dengan sedikit gemetar dan malu, Noella-Chan pun menerima lamaranku.

"A-Aku mau..." Jawab Noella-Chan dengan gugup namun tersenyum bahagia.

Akhirnya Noella-Chan menerimaku. Dan kami berdua pun berdiri, dan...

"Chuu~" Aku mencium Noella-Chan sambil memeluknya. Kali ini Noella-Chan membalas ciumanku juga.

**48 GAKUEN**

Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak melihat apapun kecuali putih. Aku merasa bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tidak lama, semuanya berubah. Aku merasa berada di... Tempat pernikahan?!

Sekarang aku berdiri di samping perempuan bergaun putih. Ternyata perempuan cantik itu Noella-Chan. Sedangkan aku, menggunakan tuxedo hitam yang meggunakan sarung tangan. Ternyata, aku menikah.

"Apakah kau, Deva, bersedia menerima Noella Sisterina sebagai pasanganmuu sehidup semati?".

"Eh? A-Aku? I-Iya, a-a-aku bersedia..." Jawabku gelagapan.

"Apakah kau, Noella Sisterina, menerima Deva sebagai pasanganmu sehidup semati?".

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Noella-Chan yang terlihat benar-benar cantik.

"Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya untuk penukaran cincin.".

Kami berdua pun menukar cincin kami di jari manis tangan kanan kami. Di sela-sela menukarkan cincin, aku melihat Yupi-Chan yang sudah memiliki bayi. Naomi-Chan juga sudah mempunyai seorang anak. Vanka-Chan, dia juga sudah menikah dengan... Tatsu?! K-Ke-Kenapa Vanka-Chan mau menikah dengan si bodoh itu?!

"De-Deva-Kun..." Panggil Noella-Chan.

"Eh? Iya?" Aku gelagapan.

"A-Aku mencintaimu..." Kata Noella-Chan.

"N-Noella-Chan..." Lirihku.

"Chuu~" Noella-Chan menciumku. Yah, walaupun pertamanya aku kaget, namun aku membalasnya juga dengan menutup mata.

**48 GAKUEN**

Setelah membuka mata, aku sudah tidak berada di tempat pernikahan lagi. Sekarang aku berada di kasur. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku bisa berada di kasur seperti ini. Aku satu kasur bersama Noella-Chan. Noella-Chan memperhatikanku dengan senyum bahagianya. Aku bahagia jika dia seperti ini. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan malam pertama?

"Hoaaaammmmm..." Aku menguap dengan lebarnya.

"Deva-Kun, masa kau sudah ngantuk sih? Padahal ini kan malam pertama kita..." Kata Noella-Chan. Benar dugaanku.

"Eh, iya. Aku tidak tidur kok." Jawabku.

"Ki-Kita saja belum melakukan sesuatu di malam pertama ini lho..." Kata Noella-Chan tersipu malu.

"M-Maksudmu apa Noella-Chan?" Tanyaku.

"Kita kan pasti melakukan "itu". Kita kan sudah menikah." Kata Noella-Chan yang membuatku terkaget-kaget.

"Masa kita melakukan "itu"?!" Kataku sedikit berteriak.

"Berarti kau tidak mau punya anak?" Kata Noella-Chan memelas.

"M-Mau sih..." Jawabku.

"Y-Yasudah ayo lakukan..." Ajak Noella-Chan.

"Baiklah..." Jawabku.

Aku pun mulai membuka kancingku dari atas. Sedangkan Noella-Chan hanya... Tertidur?!

"Kenapa kau malah tidur, Noella-Chan?! Bukannya kau mengajakku untuk melakukan "itu"?!" Kataku sedikit berteriak sebelum selesai membuka kancing bajuku.

"Kita sedang membicarakan tentang membuat anak kan?" Jawab Noella-Chan.

"I-Iya..." Kataku balik.

"Yasudah, ayo." Jawab Noella-Chan kembali tidur.

"Kan membuat anak bukan begini caranya..." Kataku sedikit kesal.

"Eh? Aku kira membuat anak dengan cara tidur berdua..." Kata Noella-Chan polos.

"Ya jelas bukan, Noella-Chan..." Kataku. Aku hanya bisa menepuk jidat.

"Memang bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Noella-Chandengan polos padaku.

"Etoo... Itu... Su-Sudahlah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu lain kali saja ya. Oyasumi, Noella-Chan." Aku pun langsung tidur.

"Tolong beritahu aku, Deva-Kun!" Noella-Chan meminta dengan mendudukiku.

"Eh? N-Noella-Chan, a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyaku gelagapan.

"Aku mau tau soal itu...!" Kata Noella-Chan.

"Eeh?! A-Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu!" Kataku.

"Tolonglah, Deva-Kun..." Kata Noella-Chan.

"Hey, berat tau...!" Kataku pada Noella-Chan yang mendudukiku.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau memberitahuku, Deva-Kun!" Kata Noella-Chan yang lalu menindihku dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"B-Baiklah, aku aka memberitahumu!" Kataku menerima.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Chuu~" Kata Noella-Chan yang lalu mencium pipiku dengan senang. Noella-Chan lalu duduk di kasur bersamaku

"Masa kau tidak mempelajari ini di SMP sih?" Tanyaku pada Noella-Chan.

"Memang pernah?" Tanya Noella-Chan balik padaku.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu.

Aku pun menjelaskan "itu" pada Noella-Chan. Yah, dia hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya dia tidak tau apa-apa soal ini. Aku tidak menjelaskan semuanya pada Noella-Chan. Intinya saja.

"Jadi kau mengerti kan?" Tanyaku.

"Mengerti!" Jawab Noella-Chan.

"Yasudah, ayo tidur. Ini sudah malam tau." Ajakku untuk tidur pada Noella-Chan.

"Eh?! Ayo melakukannya dulu!" Noella-Chan mengatakan itu dengan polosnya. Sesuatu yang gila bukan?

"Eh?! A-aku tidak bisa..." Kataku.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya Noella-Chan dengan polosnya.

"Y-Ya, a-aku, aku..." Aku gelagapan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Noella-Chan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok sayang..." Noella-Chan merebahkanku dan menindihku lagi.

"Eh?!" Aku hanya bisa bingung.

"Chuu~" Noella-Chan menciumku. Dengan mesra, dia menciumku. Aku tidak bisa membalasnya karena belum siap untuk hal ini.

Setelah Noella-Chan melepaskan ciumannya, aku menjelaskan semuanya.

"S-Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa, Noella-Chan!" Kataku sedikit berteriak.

"Ke-Kenapa, Deva-Kun?" Tanya Noella-Chan.

"Se-Sebenarnya, aku tidak enak padamu, Noella-Chan. Kau gadis yang baik, cantik, manis, polos. A-Aku menyukai itu. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang aneh jika aku melakukannya. Maafkan aku, Noella-Chan. Aku tidak bisa. Ta-Tapi, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lain kali kok!" Kataku menjelaskan pada Noella-Chan.

"I-Iya, tidak apa-apa kok Deva-Kun. Aku mengerti. Hari ini kita tidur saja ya." Kata Noella-Chan dengan lembut.

"Eh? B-Baik, Noella-Chan." Kataku.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu semalaman ini?" Tanya Noella-Chan.

"Boleh saja kok." Aku pun membalas pelukannya. Semalaman kita berdua hanya pelukan.

**48 GAKUEN**

"Selamat pagi, sayang...".

"Selamat pagi, Noella-Chan..." Kataku dengan masih mengantuk.

"Hey, kau tidak ingin melihat bayimu?" Tanya Noella-Chan.

"Ah, iya sebentar..." Jawabku dengan berat karena masih mengantuk.

Tunggu dulu...

"A-Apa?! A-Anakku?!" Aku langsung bangun karena terkaget.

"Hey jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti dia bangun." Kata Noella-Chan.

"Bukannya tadi malam kita sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya lain hari? Kenapa kau sudah melahirkan?" Tanyaku.

"Loh, kita kan sudah membicarakan itu di malam pertama. Kau kan kemarin berada di sampingku ketika melahirkannya. Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau bertingkah aneh sekali hari ini." Jawab Noella-Chan.

"**Ti-Tidak mungkin... Ada apa ini...?**" Batinku.

"Sudahlah, liat bayimu dulu. Ayo." Ajak Noella-Chan.

Aku pun melihat bayi itu. Ternyata dia laki-laki. Lucu sekali bayinya. Dia mirip sekali dengan ibunya, kecuali kelaminnya.

"Si-Siapa namanya?" Tanyaku pada Noella-Chan.

"Masa kau lupa? Yang memberi nama kan kamu. Namanya Reikaku." Jawab Noella-Chan.

"Re... Ikaku..." Lirihku.

"Dia pasti bisa seperti ayahnya. Ya kan, Deva-Kun." Kata Noella-Chan.

"I-Iya...".

"Hey, mandi dulu sana. Kau bau tau." Kata Noella-Chan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang berarti mengejekku.

"Memang kau sudah mandi?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah tau. Aku bahkan sudah mengenakan parfum kesukaanmu. Sudah sana. Nanti kita sarapan berdua." Kata Noella-Chan.

"Iya-iya, Noella-Chan sayang. Chuu~" Aku meninggalkannya sebuah ciuman di kening dan akhirnya aku pergi mandi.

Aku pun akhirnya mandi dengan pikiran yang masih membebani diriku. Yah walaupun aku sudah menikmati semua ini, tapi dimana aku? Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Ini semua membuatku semakin bingung.

Selesai mandi, aku pun langsung mengganti bajuku. Aku menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek. Aku pun menemui Noella-Chan.

"Hey, kau sedang memasak apa?"Aku memeluk Noella-Chan dari belakang.

"Hey, sedang memasak sarapan kesukaanmu." Kata Noella-Chan.

"Ke-Kesukaanku? Me-Memangnya kau tau?" Tanyaku pada Noella-Chan.

"Tentu saja tau. Kau kan suamiku tercinta" Kata Noella-Chan.

"Baiklah, aku akan merapikan kamar dan meja makan dulu." Kataku yang lalu meninggalkan Noella-Chan.

Aku pun merapikan kamar dan meja makan. Setelah selesai merapikannya, aku pun kembali ke meja makan. Di sana sudah disiapkan nasi dan ikan. Noella-Chan memang tau kesukaanku. Lantas, aku memakannya.

"Mmmmm... Enak sekali ikan ini, Noella-Chan!" Kataku.

"Pastinya. Siapa dulu yang membuatnya?" Kata Noella-Chan.

"Chef Noella-Chan pastinya." Jawabku dengan tersenyum.

"A-Agak aneh ya, kalau kau memanggilku "Noella-Chan" lagi..." Kata Noella-Chan yang langsung tersipu malu.

"M-Maksudmu apa?" Tanyaku pada Noella-Chan.

"Ki-Kita kan sudah menikah, ke-kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan "spesial"?" Jawab Noella-Chan.

"Ah, baiklah, "spesial"." Kataku bercanda.

"Tidak begitu tau! Maksudku dengan panggilan "sayang" seperti itu setiap hari." Kata Noella-Chan sedikit kesal.

"Tidak, tidak aku hanya bercanda, sayang" Kataku memanggilnya "sayang".

"Hehehe..." Noella-Chan tersenyum sambil tersipu malu.

"Hari apa ini, Noe... Maksudku, sayang?" Tanyaku pada Noella-Chan yang hampir salah memanggilnya.

"Hari Minggu. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Noella-Chan balik padaku.

"Ayo jalan-jalan. Dengan Reikaku." Ajakku.

"Eh, kemana?" Tanya Noella-Chan.

"Ke taman saja." Jawabku.

Setelah sarapan. Kami berdua ganti baju. Setelah itu, Naomi-Chan menyiapkan kereta dorong untuk Reikaku. Tidak lama aku menunggu, kami bertiga pun berangkat. Aku yang mendorongg Reikaku, sedangkan Noella-Chan hanya menggandengku. Sampainya di taman, kami berdua pun duduk di tempat biasa.

"Kita di sini lagi ya, sayang..." Kata Noella-Chan membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya..." Jawabku.

"Ta-tapi, sekarang kita tidak hanya berdua. Sekarang ada Rei-Kun." Kata Noella-Chan dengann sedikit gelagapan entah mengapa.

"I-Iya..." Jawabku singkat.

Sambil kita mengobrol disana, tiba-tiba ada dua orang pasangan lewat dan menyapa kami.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Noella-Chan, Deva-Kun." Kata seseorang dari belakang kami.

"Eh? V-Vanka-Chan?!" Kataku dan Noella-Chan yang melihat Vanka-Chan da Tatsu yang semakin dewasa.

"dan Tatsu?!" Kataku menambahkan.

"Loh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Vanka-Chan.

"Tentu. Kita kan seka... Maksudku dulu satu kelas." Jawabku.

"Benarkah, Tatsu-Kun?" Tanya Vanka-Chan pada Tatsu.

"Belum pernah. Aku bahkan pertama kali melihatnya di pernikahannya itu." Jawab Tatsu.

"E-Eh? Ah, maaf berarti aku salah orang. Haha..." Jawabku ngawur.

"**Ke-Kenapa bisa Tatsu tidak mengenalku?**" Batinku sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Wah, Vanka-Chan kau semakin besar ya. Kau semakin cantik!" Obrol Noella-Chan pada Vanka-Chan.

"Ah, tidak. Jelas kau yang lebih cantik, kau bahkan bisa menjadi istri Deva-Kun. Dia kan dulu sangat populer di SMA." Kata Vanka-Chan.

"**Sepopuler itu kah aku?**" Batinku.

"Kau juga semakin tampan ya. Deva-Kun." Kata Vanka-Chan.

"Ah, biasa saja kok." Jawabku tersipu malu.

"Waaaahhhh lucunyaaa... Ini anak kalian ya?" Tanya Vanka-Chan yang melihat Rei-Kun.

"Iya. Namanya Reikaku. Dia tampan kan seperti ayahnya?" Kata Noella-Chan menggoda.

"Hihi. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya, Noella-Chan, Deva-Kun. Jaa..." Kata Vanka-Chan pada kami berdua yang lalu meninggalkan kami.

"Jaa..." Jawab kami berdua.

"Ia semakin cantik ya..." Kataku.

"Yasudah, kau bersama dia saja." Noella-Chan cemburu.

"Eh, tidak kok! Aku hanya bercanda! Jangan marah, sayang..." Kataku.

"Aku juga bercanda kok! Weee..." Noella-Chan menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Ehehe..." Rei-Kun tertawa.

"Ah! Dia tertawa! Hihi..." Noella-Chan tersenyum bahagia.

"Lucu sekali. Hihi..." Kataku.

"**Melihat Noella-Chan tersenyum seperti itu, aku merasa sangat... Senang...**" Batinku.

"Oiya, Deva-Kun, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu..." Kata Noella-Chan.

"Apa itu, Noella-Chan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku... Kriiinnngggg." Kata Noella-Chan dengan suara aneh.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Aku bilang aku... Kriiinnnggg." Dia berbicara dengan suara aneh.

"Apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kriinnggg Kriiinnnnggggg Kriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg."Noella-Chan semakin tidak jelas.

**48 GAKUEN**

"Kriiiinnnggg.".

Aku membuka mataku dan bangun. Ternyata itu semua hanyalah mimpi belaka. Aku pun mematikan alarmku.

"Kriiiiiiiii-.".

"**Jadi, itu semua hanyalah mimpi?**" Batinku bertanya-tanya.

Aku pun melihat jamku dan...

"Ah! Sudah jam segini!" Aku langsung bergegas bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, aku pun berangkat dengan berjalan kaki. Ternyata Noella-Chan juga baru saja berangkat. Otomatis aku menghampirinya.

"O-Ohayo, Noella-Chan." Sapaku padanya.

"Ah, Ohayo Deva-Kun." Sapanya balik padaku.

"Eh, N-Noella-Chan, aku mau bertanya sesuatu... Bolehkah?" Tanyaku pada Noella-Chan.

"Ada apa, Deva-Kun?".

"Ettooo... Apakah kau mengenal bayi bernama Reikaku?" Tanyaku.

"Mmmm... Tidak. Memangnya kenapa, Deva-Kun?" Tanyanya balik padaku.

"Eh, tidak kok. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Yasudah, ayo, Deva-Kun! Nanti kita terlambat!" Ajak Noella-Chan yang langsung menarik tanganku.

"Eh? I-Iya..." Kami berdua pun berangkat bersama menuju sekolah dengan sedikit perasaan lega di dadaku.

* * *

-"EPISODE FROM DREAMLAND" END-

* * *

Gimana? Gaje kan? Emang author lagi masa gaje2nya._. Thanks yang mau baca dan suka, dan buat yang gasuka gapapa, author juga yang salah bikin kayak gini._. Oiya, buat Noellavers, maaf Noell nya agak kayak gitu di tengah-tengah, author cuma nambah kesan unik di cerita ini kok. Kalo para Noellavers mau protes dan minta chapter ini dihapus, author bakal hapus chapter ini dan bakal ganti dengan yang baru :D Jangan lupa kasih kritik dan sarannya di Review yaa~ Jaaa~


End file.
